


Echoes

by burntotears



Series: Achievement Hunter Prompts [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Dorks, Fluff, M/M, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntotears/pseuds/burntotears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ll have you know, <em>Ryan</em>, that it’s Saturday and I can do whatever the fuck I want whenever the fuck I want on Saturday.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echoes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [insanelycrazymad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanelycrazymad/gifts).



> Tumblr prompt: Myeoff- "Oh fuck, oh FUCK"

“Michael?” 

The brunette stirred from his restless slumber on the sofa, blinking in the bright light of the living room. “Mmfph?”

“Why are you sleeping? It’s two in the afternoon,” Ryan huffed, lifting the younger man’s legs and sitting down in the space, then lowering his legs back down on his own lap.

Michael grunted and rubbed his face, knocking his glasses askew. “I’ll have you know, _Ryan_ , that it’s Saturday and I can do whatever the fuck I want whenever the fuck I want on Saturday.”

Ryan was smirking. “Yes _sir_ ,” he mocked, his arms securely holding the other’s legs in his lap as Michael slowly woke up with languid arm stretches over his head. “So does ‘whatever the fuck you want’ include hanging out with Geoff and me?”

Michael shrugged nonchalantly, as if he didn’t have butterflies in his stomach just at the thought. “I dunno. I mean, I guess I could squeeze you guys into my busy schedule _somewhere_. Calendar is pretty full today, you might have to fight for my attention.”

The blond was looking over at him, amusement clear in those blue eyes though he tried his best to keep his face staunch. “Right. That makes sense. You’re a well-liked guy, after all. Plenty of people vying for your attention. Practically famous. I gotta browbeat people off the steps just to make it inside the apartment; it’s a chore. But I’m happy to do it! As long as I get to see you, of course. The lovely Michael Jones, you’re absolutely worth the two or three half-conscious, bleeding fans on the front lawn. I’m sure they’ll be fine. I only punched one in the kidney, I think.”

Michael’s eyebrows kept inching higher on his forehead the more that Ryan went on until he was practically gaping at the older man. “Dude… you are so fucking _weird_ ,” he gasped before he broke into a fit of laughter, kicking his legs in Ryan’s lap in an attempt to free himself from the other man’s clutches. 

Ryan pretended to hold fast for a few moments before relenting and freeing his limbs completely. “Yeah well, _you_ seem to like me that way.”

“I sometimes wonder about my taste,” Michael replied thoughtfully, a smirk on his face as he sat up and pressed a sweet kiss against Ryan’s lips. The blond hummed into it, pressing strong fingers into curls for a moment before pulling away. Michael eyed him. “So where is this Geoff who is supposedly hanging out with us?”

Ryan waved a dismissive hand. “You know how he is.”

“Drunk?” Michael asked incredulously.

“It’s only two, I freaking hope not,” Ryan responded, though he didn’t look very hopeful. “I think he said he was going to get pizza and beer before he stopped by.”

Michael frowned. “I hope he isn’t driving.”

Ryan brushed his hand through Michael’s hair, smiling fondly. “He’ll be okay, baby. He knows better.”

They both looked up when the door opened and there was rustling in the entryway. It sounded like someone was struggling with something.

“Oh fuck,” Geoff’s voice rang out into the apartment, followed by a clambering and a crash, breaking glass, and a splashing sound. “ _Oh fuck!_ ”

“Speaking of which, Geoff’s here!” Ryan raised his hands in the air to make half-hearted jazz hands to which Michael rolled his eyes, hopping off the couch to assess the damage in his entryway, Ryan walking behind him.

Geoff was leaned up against the wall near the open door, a pizza box held in one hand, tipping to the side like it was going to fall from his grasp at any moment. The glass sound was the beer bottles that he’d dropped and broken all over the tile floor. “Geoff, _seriously_?” Michael groaned.

“ _Dude_ , you try carrying all this shit at once and see how good _you_ are at it!” the tattooed man replied defensively, pushing himself off the wall.

“Are you drunk already?” Michael asked, taking the pizza box from him.

“No! I just fell over! Can’t I fucking trip without getting the third fucking degree around here? Jesus christ!” Geoff glared at Michael who rolled his eyes.

“Calm the fuck down, asshole. No one is interrogating you, it was just a fucking question. C’mon.” Michael grabbed his arm and helped him around the broken bottles; Ryan was already there with the broom and dustpan to clean up the mess.

“Sorry,” Geoff mumbled abashedly as they walked toward the kitchen area. 

Michael shrugged him off, plopping the pizza box on the bar counter and opening it up. It was squashed and folded over on itself. “You better be sorry for _this_ travesty!” Michael gestured at the pizza. “Where’re the mushrooms, you dick?”

Geoff grinned, his eyes lighting up when he realized what Michael was actually bitching about. He leaned in and kissed the younger man on the temple, his mustache tickling against Michael’s hairline. 

Ryan came into the kitchen, dropping the glass pieces into the trash can. After he leaned the broom against the wall and placed the dustpan over the lip of the trash can, Geoff wrapped an arm around the man’s waist, smiling goofily. “Thanks, babe.”

“Mmhmm,” Ryan nodded. “Next time just text us and we’ll come out and help you.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Geoff mocked, placing a sloppy kiss on the side of Ryan’s mouth before grabbing a messy slice of pizza. “So yagobeer, Michael?” Geoff mumbled around his pizza. 

Ryan shook his head with a snort. “What the hell, Geoff?”

“He asked if I have beer,” Michael rolled his eyes. “In the fridge, dumbass.”

“See! He knows,” Geoff waved at Michael and stuck his tongue out at Ryan who slapped him on the ass as he walked past to the refrigerator. Geoff squawked and jumped. He came back with two beers and a diet Coke, Ryan gratefully accepting the latter and kissing him on the cheek to avoid any stray food particles.

“So Peggle, right?” Geoff asked enthusiastically. 

Michael and Ryan both groaned. “We’re fucking tired of Peggle, Geoff, jesus dude, can’t we just watch a freakin’ movie or something?” Michael whined.

“You guys suck,” the older gent complained, taking a long swig of his beer. “I brought you pizza and beer and everything!”

Michael snorted. “You mean you brought us pizza?”

“Fuck you, dude, your floor is slippery.”

“I mean, _I_ didn’t fall on my way in. I’m just saying,” Ryan interjected, putting his hands up in defense. He and Michael exchanged a devilish grin.

“Why do you guys always pick on me?” Geoff whined, sticking his lip out like a toddler would when he didn’t get his way.

“Because you make it too easy,” Michael goaded, poking him in the side. 

Geoff squirmed away from him and tossed his pizza onto a plate. “Fine. Let’s watch _Game of Thrones_ then if you two dicks won’t play a fucking game with me.” He walked over to the couch and plopped down in the middle, propping his feet up on the coffee table. “I get to sit in the middle though.”

Ryan rolled his eyes and made his way to the sofa, Michael trailing behind with the pizza box and his beer. They settled in next to one another, Ryan on one side of Geoff and Michael on the other, both cuddling in next to the older man as Michael pressed play on his XBox.

“Fifty bucks says somebody’s gonna bite it,” Geoff announced about ten minutes in, burrowing down into the couch more and wrapping an arm around Michael’s shoulder. Michael leaned his head on Geoff’s shoulder, flattening his hand against the man’s stomach. He felt Ryan’s fingers brush over the back of his hand before softly caressing up and down his forearm.

“That happens in every episode, Geoff. No one would take that bet,” Ryan replied, his voice fond.

“You ruin everything with your logic,” Geoff muttered with similar affection, placing a kiss into Michael’s curls.

Michael’s phone started blaring the Zelda theme song and buzzing across the coffee table, startling him. He grumbled and leaned over, snatching it up and slamming the pause button on his controller.

“‘Lo?”

“Hey boi! What are you up to?” Gavin’s almost sickeningly sweet voice cooed over the line.

Michael rubbed his face, nearly pushing his glasses off in the process. He sat up straighter on the couch and sighed. “Just watching _Game of Thrones_ and eating pi-” he glanced at the bare table in front of him, tripping over his own words before correcting himself, “-thinking about ordering pizza.”

“Yeah? Mushrooms and peppers, right? I wish I was there!”

Michael nodded, pushing up from the couch, moving on autopilot toward the kitchen. His eyes passed over the broom and dustpan, still tucked away in the tiny niche between the cupboard and the refrigerator.

Gavin continued as Michael rounded the corner of the bar. “I don’t have much time to talk right now, I just wanted to make sure-”

“I know why you’re calling, Gavin,” Michael said numbly. He pulled a glass down from the cupboard and turned the tap on the sink, filling it halfway with water, then reached for the amber bottle sitting on the counter next to him.

The silence on the other end of the receiver was palpable. Gavin waited, listening for tangible sounds on Michael’s end of the line. With a sigh, Michael twisted the lid off the bottle and shook out one of the small pills, then closed the lid back.

“You haven’t been drinking any alcohol, have you?” Gavin asked, like he always did, every single time he called. 

Michael glanced over the bar at the empty coffee table again, his eyes skittering across the unoccupied sofa behind it. “No, Gav.”

“Okay, I’ll try and call you later tonight, things have been kind of mental. Take care, Michael!” He hung up before Michael could respond.

“Bye, Gav,” he said to no one, still clenching the small blue pill in his fist. He held it over the sink and watched intently as he opened his fingers and it tumbled into the gaping drain below. With one last glance toward the empty sofa, he picked up the glass of water and tossed it carelessly into the trash can, smiling to himself as he heard it shatter when it hit the bottom.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story to "[In My Head](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SK12f5xYwCk)" by Anna Nalick. Really beautiful song, you should give a listen. Especially if you are feeling confused.


End file.
